Life As It Comes
by xdinergirlx
Summary: lots of drama. enjoy ,please read . and review :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is about when loren and Melissa are at eddies concert trying to break in- but things are different they may not be the same as they we're in the series's**  
**I hope you like it , **  
**no copier right intended .**

**chapter 1**

**Loren's pov**  
"I can't believe we're trying to break in. I said trying to push Melissa up.  
"Trust me Lo everything is gonna be fine, we're getting into that concert one way or another"  
I let out a sign  
"Got it yet ?"  
"No, nearly just a little bit higher"  
I pushed her higher but in the process of doing that the backstage door opened, Mel turned round to fast and fell, luckily she landed safely.  
I stood there in shock looking at a talk man with a suit on, he was on the phone talking to someone. He looked familiar  
"Mel" i whispered  
"We should run" i said nervously  
"No Lo, I've got an idea" Mel looked at me with her idea face and walked to the man in the suit.  
"Mel?!" I said  
She ignored me and carried on walking, she finally stopped and made a look at me to follow, i soughed and walked next to her not know what will happen.  
"Umm hello ?" I said quietly  
The man look at me, and hung the phone up without a goodbye.  
"Can i help you ?" He said curiously  
"Your jake Madison right ? Eddies manager" Mel said smiling  
"Yes, and who are you two" jake coughed  
"We are Mega Fans of Eddie Duran and we got sold fake tickets and we would really like to see his concert, its my friends birthday today and we really wanted to go" she said

"By the looks of what your guys were doing,i think I'm gonna call security if you too don't leave now " jake said firmly  
My hands were shaking of the chance of getting kicked out, Eddie was my idol, he was the one to help me survive when my dad left, his music inspired me. I couldn't let jake kick me and Mel out. Before Mel could respond i spoke.  
"Jak- i mean , Eddie is my idol and he helped me through a lot of hard times in my life, me and my best friend Mel are truly his #1 fans and we wouldn't want to miss his concert for the world, I'm begging you from the bottom of our heart to let us in just to enjoy his music and feel alive " i said breathless.

Jake sighed "Fine, you girls can have v.i.p.s passes just this once just because your his #1 fans" Me and Mel smiled and screamed in joy, Jake sighed and let us in the door to the concert.  
This was gonna be the best day of my life.

* * *

**Eddies pov**

Breath, just breath  
'Knock, knock'  
"Jake you know i don't want to be disturbed while I'm getting ready for a sh-"  
"Surprise"  
I turned around and saw pops.  
"Poppa max is in the house" looking at his tired face, i brought him into embrace  
"Just to see my favorite son" i smiled  
"How you been, how is the club getting on ?"  
"Ive been good, the club has really kept me busy so i haven't really had time to have free time" he laughed  
"Well thats something too do in the day, I'm proud of you pops, mom would of been too" he smiled weakly and moved to the door  
"I better go i know you need to prepare for your concert"  
I gave him one last hug and opened the door  
"Good luck" i nodded  
"Thanks pops, see you soon" he walked out the door to the exit.  
I miss mom, she was always there to help me prepare for a show, and now shes in a better place, a tear trickled down my cheek as i thought of her.  
Keep it together Eddie.

I walked out the door, and onto the stage,  
"This is for you mom, always"  
"Hello everyone, how are you?, are you ready to start this concert" i gave my charming smile to the people in the crowd, everyone is screaming my name, this is it.  
"Well ill take that as a yes"  
*intro for music starts playing*  
'Breath it in,'

* * *

**Lorens pov **

"Coming through  
V to I to the P's , V. , move " Melissa said whist dragging me through the crowd.  
We finally got to first row, Melissa grabbed her phone from her clutch and started recording.  
"Hello, lovely viewers we are at Eddie's Duran concert tonight ! Wooooo ,V.i.p's , say hi Lo"  
"Hi everyone, this is gonna be one of the best nights of my life !"  
"Omg lo, there he is" Melissa pointed to the one and only Eddie Duran, i was about to faint but u kept it steady, i have to admit his hotter in person.  
"Hello everyone, how are you?, are you ready to start this concert" he gave a charming smile to the everyone in the crowd, everyone is screaming his name, so am i now.  
"Well ill take that as a yes"

*music intro begins for something in the air*

'Breathe it in, can you feel it in your soul?  
Under your skin, just let it take control

Tonight is gonna be our night  
The beating rhythm, feel the energy inside  
I know your body wants to explode  
Your feet just wanna go  
We're gonna feel alive  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're gonna have a good time  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're gonna have a good time  
Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh

It's all around  
Go on let your mind escape  
So free it out  
There's nothing in our way

Tonight is gonna be our night  
The beating rhythm, feel the energy inside  
I know your body wants to explode  
Your feet just wanna go  
We're gonna feel alive  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're gonna have a good time [x4]  
Whoa oh whoa oh [x4]  
I stuck out my hand out to Eddie as he went to the side of the stage, it didn't seem like he was gonna come close enough to touch anybody's hand, i was about to pull mine back but he came closer to the edge, i looked deep into his brown eyes sinking into them. Then out of surprise he took me hand.

* * *

**Eddies pov**

I was just about to walk back to the mic but i notice a girl, Curled hair, hazel eyes, beautiful smile i got lost in her beauty for a moment and the next thing i knew i was holding her hand serenading her.  
you feel it? [x4]  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're gonna have a good time [x4]  
Whoa oh woah  
I looked at her one more time and let go of her hand,  
I did a couple more songs after that, said my thank you's and goodbye's and walked off the stage. i need to find that girl before she leave the concert, i just don't know there's just something about her.

**i hope you guys enjoy that i will update A.S.A.P promise, leave reviews and tell me what you think**

**becky x**


	2. The Surprise

Ok sorry that it took so long, heres the next chapter. Enjoy

**lorens pov**

"Mel, thank you so much, this was the best day of my life, I can't believe Eddie took my hand" said still in shock.

"lo, you an Eddie had connection, he couldn't keep his eye off you" she smirked

I shoved Mel a little on the shoulder and walked to the exit. "What time do you- before I could finish my sentence a tall musically man came towards us.

"Mom, could you please come with me" I looked up to a man wearing a black t-shirt and an ear bud in his ear.

"Have I done anything wrong?" I said I look at Mel who looked confused as i did

"No, but you need to come with me" he pointed back to the club an pushed me towards the doors.

"lo, I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow, don't worry im sure everything will be ok" before I could respond she was already gone, I signed and follow the body guard inside. I looked around and realised I was back stage by the dressing rooms; I was lead to a door and told to wait inside. i listened to the man a walked inside waiting for someone to come. I looked around the room and a picture caught my attention, I walked towards the mirror where the photo was stuck and looked at the people in it, it was a photo of Eddie his dad, max and Katy his mum, I looked at eddies face, gently placing my thump on the photo, i got so lost in thought that I didn't realised that someone had already entered the room

"That's my favourite photo of my mum" I jumped and removed my thumb from the photo and turned to the person standing in front of me.

I looked at the person in front of me, looking into his brown eyes i forgot that he was still there, I snapped back to reality.

"Umm im sorry I shouldn't of been touching or snooping I was just told to be here- maybe I was sent to the wrong room - im sorry Eddie" I started to walk towards the door when a hand grabbed my waist, I looked to the hand on my waist slowly letting go.

Eddie rubbed his neck "umm no I asked for you to be here" i looked at him more confused than ever wondering why he wanted me here. i looked at his face.

"i guess its true" i said trying to not make it awkward

"What?"

"You look more handsome in person" he laughed

"your the first person that's said that to me" he smiled pulling me closer to him, close enough to kiss him, what am thinking I've only know him for 5 minutes and I'm already thinking about kissing him and his got a girlfriend. Don't be stupid Loren.

" well if I wasn't really needed for anything then i better go, its getting late, umm ...nice meeting you... Eddie" I said backing away from his face, I turned walking out the door as fast as could, just in case he tried to grab my waist again, I walked down the hallway about to open the exit door.

"I didn't catch your name !" he shouted

i turned around. "Loren, my names Loren" I turned back around and walked out the building to my car.

**eddies pov**

Loren, that name has been stuck in my head since i got home, Chloe was still out, I've called her 3 times already but she hasn't picked up, she did say she would come to my concert if she could make it, i guess she still at her fitting. i walked over to my computer and logged into twitter looking at what my fans have tweeted to me, i laughed at some of the tweets, responded to some. I was about to log off when i saw tweet that shone out to me more than the others did. lyrics, the tweet was a paragraph lyrics, "might as well be mars" i read all the lyric tweets, they were amazing, i retweeted her lyrics and smile as i sang the lyrics in my mind, she truly had talent.

"Might as well be mars" i lipped as i put my laptop on the table, I walked upstairs to my room and closed the door thinking about one person only ...Loren

**chloes pov**

When I walked in to my apartment early this evening there was the one person I didn't expect to see.

"hey babe, it took you long enough to get here" Tyler walked up to me giving me a full on kiss, I pushed him back.

"tyler, what are you doing here?" i said whist looking in the mirror

"i came to see you babe"

" im not your "babe" and I've go a fitting in 5 minutes, so leave" i snapped back

"you don't have a fitting"

"yes i do i got a text saying-" tyler interrupted me before i could finish my sentence

"I can send a pretty convincing text" he smirked

I laughed grabbing my purse "i guess I can go to eddies concert then"

"Chloe you don't care about him, just stay here with me"

"This is serious Tyler, I love Eddie"

"when has Chloe carter ever cared about anyone, you just need him to get you to the top, your using him" he said I knew he was telling the truth, I don't care about Eddie, I just need him to get me to where I want to be, that's L.A.

"Just get out ty"

"no" ty walked towards me and kiss me, I tried to push him back but he wouldn't let go, i finally gave in and he deepened the kiss and brought it to the bedroom.

now im lying here think how this night brought me here, I checked my phone : 3 miss calls from 's just so clingy erg... I turned my phone off and lied back in Tyler's arms, at least his not to clingy. i close my eyes and soon after fell asleep.

**new chapter :) chloe makes her way to the story. i hope you like you this chapter**

**im doing a poll :**

**when do you guys want eddie to meet loren i the next chapter ?**

**- the cafe**

**- "their" spot**

**- the street**

**- a club **

**you guys choose and tell me in the reviews. i hope you enjoyed and please review of what you thought about the chapter :)**

**Becky xx**


	3. That close

**most of you guys said club, so here it is.**  
**it may be a short entry don't know .but didnt have a lot of time, chapters up to take 3/4 hours.**

**ohh and thank you guys for the lovely reviews im happy your enjoying the story so :)**

**loren pov**  
I woke up to a ringing noise in my ear, i grabbed my phone from the side table and pressed the answer button without looking at caller ID ... Bad idea.  
"Morning lo" Mel sang high pitched in the phone  
"Mel ... Shut up" i faintly whispered  
"Ouch, Don't be so grumpy sleepy head, what time did you get home?"  
"Umm 12ish, i think" i said rubbing my temples from the pounding noise in my head.  
"Wow that late, So why did you have to go back into the club- did Eddie want to serenade you again" her laugh filed the phone.  
Should i tell her i meant Eddie Duran international superstar ? Um ... No i probably shouldn't, it wasn't really anything anyway, its not like i'll ever see him again.  
"Um they got the wrong person" i lied  
"Ok, oh btw, i'll be waiting outside your house in 30 mins" as she said that she hung the phone up. Her voice still rang in my ears, I checked the time..  
"Im gonna be late!" I shouted  
I jumped out my bed and ran to the shower to get ready.  
25 minute later  
I walked out my bedroom holding my books and entered the kitchen.  
"Morning honey"  
"Morning mum" i kissed her on the cheek and sat on the counter.  
"I've got a job interview today, i need you to come with me, just for support " i nodded  
"Did you quit ?" I asked  
"Yeah it was time for me to go especially how things have gone between Don"  
I never liked don and my mum together, i just don't know i just don't trust him, but when my mum found out he had also slept with Ellie when they were together she broke it off, just shows some people just don't know how lucky they are to have someone like Nora Tate, i guess my dad didn't know that either...  
" i never liked him anyway" nora laughed  
'Ding,Dong'  
"I've got it" i said running to the door to open it.  
"Morning sleep head" i groaned.  
"Morning mel" she grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. "Bye nora" she called  
"Bye girls, be safe, i'll pick you up after school ok ?"  
"Sure, bye mum" i closed the door and walked to Mel's car.  
"What was that about" Mel said  
"My mum got a job interview somewhere and she wants me to come for support"  
"Ok then"i opened the car door and entered the car.  
"You ready ?"  
"Yeah" i said closing the door  
"Ok here we go"  
Mel started the car and drove off down the road, i looked out the window and watched the birds fly by, while the sun rose in the back ground. Suddenly lyrics start filling my head, i grabbed my notebook and wrote them down.  
'It sounds like this is nothing new  
And that it hasn't been for a while  
You wake up on the other side  
And you strain to force a smile  
The fairy tale inside your head  
Has become your new best friend  
But I can show you that I'll be there  
Before the story ends

'Cause when I needed a place to hang my heart  
You were there to wear it from the start  
And with every breath of me  
You'll be the only light I see

I'm racing to the finish line  
Of a lifetime that's barely started  
The peace of mind I left behind  
I pray you'll keep in your perfect garden  
You're waiting on a minute hand  
And a countdown that lasts for days  
But I'm here tell you  
It won't be long before I'm here to stay

'Cause when I needed a place to hang my heart  
You were there to wear it from the start  
And with every breath of me  
You'll be the only light I see

The weightlessness and a lack of rest  
Away from you I'm in over my head

Even when it's dark before the dawn  
I'll feel your grace and carry on  
And with every breath of me  
You'll be the only light I see

When I needed a place to hang my heart  
You were there to wear it from the start  
And with every breath of me  
You'll be the only light I see

Even when it's dark before the dawn  
I will feel your grace and carry on  
And with every breath of me  
You'll be the only light I see  
The be the only light I see'  
When i wrote the last word of the song smiling proud of what i had written. we finally already at school so i grabbed my bag and opened the door.  
"A song i see" she grabbed my book and read the lyrics before i could protest.  
"It's nothing really, just words in a poem" i said  
"Lo ... this is amazing just as good as your other song" i smiled as a thanks.I grabbed the book from mel's hands and walked into the school doors for class.

* * *

**Eddie pov**

The sunlight hit my eyes from the crack in the curtain, i grabbed my phone from the side table and check for any message, i had 1 message, i hope its chloe...I checked and realised it was from pop.  
**Poppa max-** hey son, I'm hiring some people today at the club and i would like you to come, you know just for advice. Text me back if you can or can't.  
**Eddie-** yeah sure pop i'll come by at 12ish.  
**Poppa max-** thanks Eddie, see you then.  
I signed and put my phone back on the side and covered my head with the covers.  
A couple of hours later  
I had finally gotten out of bed and had taking a shower,i put my skin coloured jeans on with my blue shirt and left my apartment for the club.I arrived at the club 30 minutes later. i entered the door that read MK on it and walked over to the one and only poppa max.  
" hey son, how's it going" i brought him in for a hug before answering his question.  
"Fine, just busy. How's the club going, have you got a opening date already ?" I asked  
"Yeah, tonight .." I was surprised at his response  
"That a little early don't you think ?"  
"I'm sure it will be fine, you promise you will be there for the opening ?" He asked  
"Of course pop, its your first club opening" i smiled and walked with him to the bar.  
He made the drinks and we sat down and talk just waiting till it was time to start hiring.

* * *

**lorens pov**

I walked out the school building looking for my mum's car no being able to find it.  
"Loren " i heard someone say.i turned to see a tall, handsome blonde haired boy.  
"Cam, whats up ?" I smiled  
"We'll i need help with maths and i was wondering if ... Erm .. You could be my tutor for maths"  
"Um sure, when ?" I asked  
"Next Wednesday,12 o'clock by the cafe ?"  
"Sure, see you then"i waved as he walked off and then i turned as i heard a honking noise coming from a car.  
"Lo come on were gonna be late" i ran to the car and sat down on the seat. "Sorry"  
Nora started to drive and soon enough we were there.  
We stepped out the car and opened the door that had MK on it.  
"This is it" she said  
We walked to the bar waiting for someone to come get us.  
"Hello, are you here for the hiring?" A man said from behind  
We both turned round and looked at him in front of us.  
"Yes, I'm Nora Tate, I'm here to apply for the job of the accountant"  
"Ohhh yes, Nora Tate welcome, I'm Max Duran" he responded  
"I know who you are,  
This is my daughter- Loren Tate she's just here for support "she smiled politely.  
"Nice to meet you both, why don't i go fetch you a drink while you wait"  
"Thank you" i smiled  
"Water?"  
"Yes, thank you" he placed a ice cold glass of water on the counter and walked upstairs to his apartment with nora to talk business. I took a sip of water and place the glass down on the counter.  
"Excuse me, but i don't think your meant to be here" i turned to see Eddie Duran standing in front of me once again.  
"Loren ?" He said coming closer  
"Thats me" i smiled and turned back around to the bar trying to avoid eye contact. He came over and sat on the seat next to be  
"How are you ?"  
"Fine,you ?" I responded  
"Im great" a wide grin spread across his face as he answered.  
"I finally looked up to a pair of brown eyes staring at my face, when i was fulling looking up are eyes met, i smiled as he leaned in closer but i made sure i kept my distance, i already feel like I'm falling for him.  
"It nice to see you again, you were kinda on my mind the whole night" i smiled flirtatiously putting my hand on his arm.  
"You were kinda on mine two, but who's mined are you not on" he chuckled leaning in closer to my lips, they were centimeters away just as they were about to touch my phone goes off i jumped back and grab it from my bag, its only mel -  
**Mighty Mel -**  
I need help with homework please come ! A.s.a.p.  
I signed and jumped off the chair.  
"I have to go, it was nice meeting you again" I smiled and started walking towards the door.  
"Let me give you a ride " i thought for a minute and just went with it.  
"That would be great,thanks"  
"My pleasure" i blushed as he winked at me while we were walking to the door.  
We walked out the building together getting in his car and driving off to mel's house.  
Couple minutes later we arrived at mel's house.  
"Thanks for the ride" i was about to step out when he grabbed my arm  
"Can i have you number maybe ?" He asked  
"Um sure" i gave him my number and he gave me his.  
"Thank you miss Tate" he pulled me into a hug And let go of me after a few seconds past.  
"Bye" i said smiling  
"Till next time" he winked, yet again i was bright scarlet. I walked to mel's house and looked one more time behind me before knocking on the door and entering the sanders house.

**i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter,**

**the song was by - boyce avenue **

**if i don't put a chapter on the next day its because i have to study or do homework :( nearly kiss . but the didn't I'm so mean haha , don't worry leddie moments are coming very soon, i know i'm not doing lot of Eddie pov but that will come in the next chapter. **

**tell me what you think on the reviews and if you want also ideas x**

**oh and if the chapters are too short tell me and will try to make them longer. **

**thank you for reading till next time **

**becky x **


	4. A new beginning

**guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately, my Wi-Fi hasn't been working and I've had a lot of home work but I hope your love this chapter and I asked last chapter if you guys thought the chapters were long enough, just tell me in the reviews and i'll try my best to make them even longer . enjoy x **

Eddie pov

I watched loren walk into her friends house before i left. As she was about to walk in the door she turned back one more time and smiled at me before she walked in the door. Her smile was beautiful she was beautiful... Am i falling for her ? I haven't even known her for a week and i already feel like I'm falling for her. Loren Tate, only if you knew how you made me feel, i took a deep breath and drove off to the only place i can think.

When i sat down on the sandy ground running my fingers trough the soft sand, looking up above seeing the birds fly by and the clouds past, i leaned against the tree and let my mind wonder.i thought of my mum the most, i miss her love, her warmth , her caring heart... I miss her i felt a tear slowly trickle down my cheek as i though of her she reminds me of loren, loren warmth, her smile, everything about her is good just like ma, only if i could go back in time, oh if i could i would change it in a heart beat.i want to see her again but i know its not possibly.i took a deep breath and wiped the tears that were falling down my cheeks as i wiped them away i heard footsteps behind me.. Oh god the paps i was just about to stand up and run but then i heard her voice.

"Im sorry i didn't know anyone was here i'll just lea-" i recognised her voice that sweet vocie.

"Loren ?" I turned to see loren her eyes were puffy and red you could see she had been crying.

"Eddie, um sorry i should leave" i stood up

"Loren" i grabbed Loren's hand, she looked into my eyes, i saw that she must have been crying for hours, i wiped away the tear that were still falling down her cheek.

"Im sorry Eddie i sho-" before she could finish her sentence i pulled her into embrace she tried to pull away at first but i pulled her closer i could feel her breath on my neck her arms wrapped around my neck and her head nuzzled in my chest i could feel her heart racing as i pulled her against me, we stayed like this for a couple of minutes just holding each other.

"Eddie ... Im sorry you have to see me like t-his" she said muffled in my shirt. I moved my hand from her waist and place it gently on her cheek, she looked up at me with those hazel eyes so beautiful... i just want to kiss her but i knew i couldn't .. i have a girlfriend, get it together Eddie.

"Loren, i know i barely know you but i'll always be there for you... Forever and always"loren smiled and pulled me closer to her leaning her head in my chest again. After a couple of minutes i kissed her head and finally let her go."thank you for being there for me, i better go-" loren started to walk away from me again but i didn't want her to go. "No please stay" she turned round and walked over to were i was and simply sat down.

"Fine i'll stay" she simply said and looked at the view in front of her,i looked at her one more time before sitting next to her.

"So how do you know this place" she asked

"I used to lived just down there, in the valleys and me and my mum would hike here to have picnics, sometimes at night to look at the stars" my mind wondered as i thought of all the memories of her.

"You must miss" i smiled weakly "Everyday"

"So how do you know this place ?" I asked

" well when i turned four my dad took me here for my birthday we watched shooting stars go by, the moon was always shining, it was beautiful it was perfect ... But all perfect things have there faults ... A couple of days after my birthday my dad had a massive argument with my mum saying all these things like 'i cant do this anymore' 'i don't love her'" a tear trickled down her cheek as she said those words, i wiped them away and she carried on.

"Well the next day he said to my mum he was just gonna by a pack of cigarettes and then he just never came back .. He left us the house and what was left of his stuff and just left us, without a single goodbye.. But Do you know what the funny thing is" tears were now streaming down her cheeks

"He didn't even smoke... everyday i question myself why he left and the same answer comes in my head .. I was just not good enough" my eyes focus on her

"And today was the day that he left me and my mum and i guess thats why I'm here" now she was looking at me

"Im so sorry loren" she gave a weak smile and shrugged it off

"Loren your a beautiful person, your amazing don't ever doubt yourself .. ever, its his lose" i put my arm around and pulled her into embrace.

"I'll always be here for you, forever and always" i whispered in her ear

"Thank you Eddie" she pulled away and slowly kiss me on my cheek letting it linger for a few minutes.

"I have to go my mums probably wondering where i am, see you around" and just like that she stood up and walked away. She turned around one last time.

"Bye Eddie"

"Bye loren" she got into her car and left.i smiled repeating 4 words in my head.

Im falling for her.

Lorens pov

Am i dreaming ? Is this reality ? Deep breaths loren .. deep

Breaths, i took my phone off the side table and texted mel.

Loren- call me, important news x

Before u knew it i had mel calling me.

"Hey me-"

"Loren ?! Loren ! WHAT THE IMPORTING NEWWS ?!"

"Mel calm down" this is it, I'm gonna tell Mel shes gonna be mad.

"Well i kinda lied to you about the night we went to see eddies concert"

"What do you mean" i took a deep breath.

"Well to make a long story short, eddie asked for me after the concert and i meet him and then i saw him again today at the new club MK and he took me home and asked for my number and i gave it and then today after i left your house and went to "my place" he was there and we talked and talked for hours and then i just got home to tell you this"

"how come you didn't tell me early?"i bit my lip

"I forgot ?"

"Fine... Next time i want full details when you guys meet again"

"What makes you think were ever meet again ?"

"Lo , you guys had a spark at the concert, it was like watching fireworks when you guys touched hands, trust me he will call you sooner than you think"

"Ok mel think what you think it was only a 1-"

"3 times" mel interrupted

"Ok fine a 3 times thing, but that i- wait i just got a text"

Eddie -'i know this is weird to ask but do you want to go out tomorrow night ?'

"Lo ..?"

"Eddie just texted me..he want to go out tomorrow night"

"Omg omg omg lo you have to say yes !"

"But i can't, i told cam i would tutor him"

"Ergg lo forget about lacrosse boy and go out with Eddie"

"Mel, I'm not sur-"

"Please lo"

"fine just this once"

"Yes, yes, yes ! I can see it now in the front paper- Loren Tate and Eddie Duran the hot new hollywood couple"

"Shut up" i texted back

Loren - 'sure, what time ?'I was surprised when my phone beeped seconds later.

Eddie - 'seven ?'

Loren - 'sure see you then'

"i can believe your making me ditch cam and go on a date with Eddie Duran"

"You do realise i will be doing you hair, make up and choosing you outfit" i laughed

"Fine but no heels"

"Yes, heels are the best part"

"Fine"

"Well i gotta go you know what lisa's like, ttyl"

"Bye Mel"

I hung up the phone and laid flat on my bed, i cant believe I'm going on a date with Eddie Duran, well i cant really say dat his is still with chloe.

Eddies pov

I decided to go to chloe's i just want to see her, I drove to her house and opened the door with the key she gave me.

"Hey bab-" i stood in shock at the sight in front of me..

i looked at chloe's and Tyler's naked body's pressed up against each other on the couch me and Chloe once sat on.

"chloe ? Tyler ? I can't believe this, your cheating on me with him ?!" I was full of anger

Chloe pushed tyler off her and covered herself with the blanket they just been having sex on.

"Its not what it looks like"

"Its exactly what it looks like, you can have her tyler, we're through"

"No Eddie please" i stormed out her apartment and started driving home. Me and chloe are over i just can't believe she cheated if she never loved me it was a lie, i loved her i though she loved me back i guess not.. as i arrived home i lied down on my bed thinking of all the memories i had with chloe. Were they all fake ? Was there any time when she really loved me ? I felt my eyes getting wetter, i don't want to cry over her. But she broke my heart and i don't know if it will heal..

I slowly started closing my eyes and fell asleep thinking of everything that had happen today, chloe cheated on me, and i meet loren again and tomorrow were going on a date, did i just say date ? Maybe it is one i don't know, a piece of me still loves chloe but the other part of me is telling me to move one. And another part is telling to finally make a move on loren and i think i just might do that tomorrow night.

**well I hope you guys enjoyed that, what will happen next chapter ? you decide **

**Eddie and Loren **

**'**

**- kiss **

**- argue and never talk again( I hope no ones chooses this)**

**- Loren cancels **

**- Eddie cancels **

**- or a surprise ? **

**choose wisely and quickly cause I want to post a chapter as soon as possible ! love you guys and love your reviews **

**review, follow and favourite, the only reason I asked for you guys to review is because then I know if you guys like the story and want me to carry on x so review if you enjoyed it.**

**Becky x **


	5. broken hearts

**well heres the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy this chapter give me feed back xx **

**Eddies pov **

After yesterday I don't know how to feel. So much has happen; I just don't know what to think anymore. I'm heart broken and it's probably all over the new already: Eddie splits up with Chloe. I signed and walked into the bathroom to get ready for another stressful day full of work and paparazzi. A couple of hours later I left my apartment wearing my disguise: the last thing I want is to be crowded by the I arrived I saw lights being installed and a blonde haired woman, I think it is the new bartender putting all the drinks in the bar cabinets.

"Hi have you seen my dad anywhere" I asked

"Yeah, upstairs" she responded I smiled and walked up the stairs to a metal door. I knocked once

"One minute" max shouted, I heard whispering the other side of the door and a banging

"Are you alri-" I opened the door and too my seeing a tall brown haired woman putting her coat on and walking out the door.

"Bye max, bye Eddie" she said

"Who was that?" I asked letting myself in and sitting on the couch

"The new accountant... Nora, Loren's mum" I smiled at the mention of Loren's name.

"Ohh really and why was she here?" I smirked at my dad who was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Umm err …I was just showing her … everything" he said finally looking at me, but still no eye contact.

"Yeah sure you were" I knew something was going on, but I wasn't going to continue the subject.

"So what brings you here" I looked into my pops eyes

"I broke up with Chloe; I caught her cheating on me with Tyler Rouke"

"Eddie I'm… I'm so sorry" he brought me into embrace

"Don't be you always nagged me to break up with her"

"Yeah, but not like this, you're a good person you don't deserve to be hurt like this"

"The worst thing is, is that I still love her and I thought she loved me too but I guess not" i pulled away from pops and sat back down on the couch.

"I know your hurting right now but at least you found out know before you gave her the ring you bought" I reached in my pocket and pulled out a diamond ring with a white gold rim I throw it on the table in anger.

"I can't believe I was going to ask her to marry me… I'm so stupid" I ran my hands through my hair.

"son, its not your fault, everybody makes mistakes, its her lost not yours"

"I know you're probably right, it's just hard to move one" I signed

"I know it was hard for me to move on when your mother died… its still hard but I try and that's what you should be doing to" I smiled and pulled pops into embrace.

"Thank you"

"Anytime son"

" but I do have a date with Loren a seven but I made that before I broke it off with Chloe and I don't know if I should cancel it or not.." I pulled away from pops and looked at him for advice.

"well from my point of view I think the Tate woman are amazing an if you feel like you want to see her then go for it, but if you don't go for it then don't come to me saying that you made a mistake because you know I'll just tell you that's its your own fault" I laughed

"I'm dead serious"

"Ok, ok fine" I stood up and walked to the direction of the door

"Thanks again for being there pop"

"Anytime" I smiled and left the club, wait what's the time I checked it 5.30pm I better go home and get ready, I can't wait to see Loren.

* * *

**Loren's pov**

"Loren stand sill!"

"Erg, Mel do you really have to do this?" I tried to scratch the side of my face but my hand got slapped back

"Yes I do and if you keep scratching and moving your make ups gonna be ruined" I sighed and sat still for another 30 minutes

"Ta Da!" Mel sang, I looked into the mirror, my mouth dropped wide open

"Bu- ho- Mel?" I was lost for words

"I have magical hands" I looked in the mirror again.

"I look-"

"Sexy" I shoved Mel's shoulder,

"I have to admit I do kinda look sexy" Mel laughed and kisses her fingers

"My master piece is done" I laughed and walked out my room to ask my mums approval.

"How do I look" my mums eyes were now focused on me.

"Loren you look …beautiful" she pulled me into embrace

"Thanks mum" I pulled away and grabbed my purse

"Eddie should be here any minute"

'Ding dong'

"I thinks that him" I opened the door, there was Eddie on time.

"You look ... Amazing" I blushed as his month dropped

"Eddie stop drooling" Mel shouted from behind the door, Eddie closed his month

"Are you ready?" I bit my lip

"Yeah let's go"

"Ohh Loren have fun and I'm gonna out to Mk tonight so ill be back later"

"Ok mum, love you" I gave her a kiss and Mel a hug as I parted from Mel's hug I my hand in eddies and we walked down the street to his car.

"Thank for coming"he said while we entered his car

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I just though maybe you don't want to go on a date with a rock star"

"Is this a date?" I looked at him

"Err...Ummm"I laughed

"Well then I can't wait to go on my date with Eddie Duran, but I wont tell Chloe" I winked but when I mention Chloe his face dropped but before I could ask anything Eddie spoke first.

"We're here"

"Rumour?"

"Yes" I looked at him for a minute and he just kept smiling like a doll opened the card door for me and led me inside. It was amazing I've never been here before because my mum said it was too much money, I can see why.

"Yeah table for two, thank you" me and Eddie got led to our table and Eddie of course pulled my chair out for me like a gentlemen

"Thank you"

"Good evening sir, what can I get you and your beautiful date here" I blushed

"Beer"

"And you?" the waiter gave me a flirtatious smile

"White wine please" I smiled back

"I'll be right back" I blushed and Eddie didn't seem very happy

"Are you alright?" I asked

"Yeah I fine" he cut me of short and change the subject

"So how's school going?"

"Um fine … Eddie what's wrong?" I took his hand and put it into mine

"You were just all flirty with the waiters that's all" I laughed

"Are you jealous?"

"No of course not why would I be jealous" I laughed again

"Oh if only Chloe was here" there it was again his face dropped

"Eddie what's the matter?"

"I broke up with her" I moved closer to him

"Oh Eddie, I'm so sorry."

"I caught her cheating on me with Tyler Rouke"

"Eddie…I don't know what to say" I brought him into embrace

"You don't deserve to be treated like that you're an amazing person" I pulled away from the embrace and sat back down

"You know Loren, you only see the good in people" I smiled

"Thank you for being here tonight" he said

"Of course, why would anyone turn down a date with Eddie Duran" I laughed

"Exactly, but lor-"

"A beautiful wine for a beautiful girl" I blushed as the waiter put the glass down "thank you" I smiled

"Anytime" he winked whilst put the beer down by Eddie

"He you go sir" Eddie gave him a harsh look

"Ok you can go now" Eddie rudely said to the waiter

"If you need anything just call me over" he flirtatiously smiled after the waiter walked off Eddie looked furious.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, shall we order" he cut me off short and asked for the menu

"Um sure" Eddie called the waiter over

"I'll have the hamburger" I said

"me too please"

"of course" I smiled as he took are orders and walked to another table. I looked around the room, so quiet, but so many people in the room I looked at Eddie, he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, but still looked like he had had hours of sleep, He was heart broken and confused but still seemed to smile through all of it, I was never that strong when my dad left me, I felt my eyes go red as I thought of the memories I had with him, I wiped my eyes making sure I didn't cry especially in such a fancy restaurant or in front of Eddie. My mum was the one that was strong for us she never cried she was always the one that kept saying all the good things in life never the bad, I look up too my mum, she's my hero. Now I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. Eddie looked at me.

"lor-" he looked at me with concern.

"I just need to go outside for a minute, ill be right back" I ran out of the restaurant and collapsed right outside the building, Loren stop crying about him its not worth it, I kept saying that to myself but still the tears kept falling down my cheeks, why here, why now. I leaned against the wall behind me wiping the tears that kept falling. I love my mum so much she was always there for me, always and she was the one that stayed I took a deep breath.

"Loren?" Eddie brought me to his level and looked into my eyes.

"Im sorry, we should go inside" Eddie didn't listen he lent his arm on the wall so I couldn't escape.

"Loren," he stepped closer, "don't cry" he wiped the tears away and pulled me to his body.

"Eddie, im sorry I didn't mean to ruin this nigh-"he brushed his lips on my lips letting the kiss linger for a few minutes, are eyes met and in a sudden movement eddies lips were crashed upon mine, I felt fireworks explode when are lips touched he pushed me against the wall deepening the kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me, I felt his tongue trying to gently push my lips open for a moment i thought about teasing him but I just gave in and opened my mouth to let him explore, he rubbed his tongue against mine knowing exactly what to do but me on the other hand was new to this and didn't know exactly what to do but follow eddies actions. I was so lost in eddies kiss that I didn't notice that someone was here.

"Smile!" someone shouted and I saw white flashes surround us, Eddie finally broke the kiss to see the paps taking photos of us.

"Come with me" Eddie dragged me to his car and drove to my house.

"Im sorry" I said looking at Eddie

"Sorry for what"

"For the umm... Kiss"

"Why, I kissed you Loren"

"Because you just broke up with someone and you probably still love them and I kissed you back and I shouldn't of" Eddie parked the car and looked at me.

"Loren, I wanted to kiss you, I've always felt that somehow I was attached to you, that's why I asked you to come back to the concert and that's why I asked you to go on this date with me, I may still have feelings for Chloe but the feelings im having for you right now are more than I ever had for her, you Mrs Tate, you have a spell on me cause somehow I cant stay away from you and if you think that I regret the kiss, I don't so don't even ask, Loren I want to see where this leads us, I like you."

"I like you too" I only could spit out he leaned in and kissed me, my heart was racing as his lips touched mine I pulled him closer to me enjoying the last minutes of our date. I pulled away knowing I wasn't ready to end this date.

"Do you want to come inside for a minute" I smiled flirtatiously

"Of course" I kissed him one last time before opening the car door and leading him to my house.

* * *

**Eddie pov**

I followed Loren into her house holding her waist as she entered the kitchen I pulled her closer to me making sure she couldn't escape.

"So Eddie, why were you so mad at the waiter?" I shifted my gaze to her eyes knowing that she already knew.

"He was flirting with you" I said

"No he wasn't, he was just being friendly, look he even gave me his number if I ever wanted to hang out" she gave me a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Im calling him right know to tell him to back off" when I dialled the number I could hear a phone ringing, it was Loren's. Loren started laughing.

"Ha ha very funny" she laughed even more.

"Just admit it you were jealous"

"Ok ok ok, fine maybe I was a little jealous but only because you were flirting back"

"I was not I was simple being nice" she answered

"Well from now on I only want you being nice to me"

"And if im not?" she said flirtatiously

"then I'll have to do this" I pulled her closer to me kissing her on her neck

"Eddie" she moaned in protest but I still carried on.

"fine, I give in" I removed my lips from her neck and kissed her on her lips lifting her from the kitchen to the couch I broke the kiss for a minute to sit on the couch and bring her with me she pushed me down on the couch and laid on top of me putting her lips on mine again, I deepened the kiss wanting more her tongue entered my mouth and they rubbed together exploring each others mouth. After a long make out session i broke the kiss and pulled Loren into embrace and snuggled into the crotch of her neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and closed my eyes knowing that tonight Loren was with me and that this was one of the best days of my life.

**they finally kiss, :) did you like it ? review it **

**need ideas so keep reviewing ideas cause ill use them, **

**in the next chapter do you want-**

**-chloe to start drama**

**-cam to start drama **

**-no drama**

**- or anything else you guys decide **

**i'll start typing when I get your advice xx **

**much love **

**becky x **


End file.
